


Peter Parker is mine

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Marvel
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Gay, I love this ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Peter is so smol but dumb, Sex, Shit gets deep, Spideypool - Freeform, The feels are real, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, love making, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Why does Wade Wilson love Peter so much?





	Peter Parker is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one yesterday and I started this one and I couldn’t stop. I love writing about this ship so much. AHHHHH

"You're in denial!" Deadpool crowed at the teen who walked along the sidewalk away from the alleyway, his head down in complete humiliation as the fucking Mercenary continued to shriek preposterous claims at him. 

This is what he gets for having a one night stand with the man. It was one time. A one time mistake clouded by a lot of alcohol and a lot of misery coming from Peter and his crippling relationships. 

Deadpool wanted more than just a 'one time fuck'. Something Peter genuinely found incredibly unusual about him. Deadpool never struck him as the kind of person who wanted a full time relationship. Especially when it came to Peter, he seemed extra keen. 

It was fucking annoying. 

He didn't want any more relationships. God especially not with Wade Winston Wilson. The fucking cock. 

"Stop ignoring me pumpkin!"

"Leave me the fuck alone Deadpool!" Peter finally looked up at him and flashed him the bird before picking up his pace towards his home, really really hoping Deadpool wasn't following, but he knew otherwise. Deadpool wasn't one to just 'give up' especially once he was determined to get what he wanted. 

And fuck did he want Peter. 

Not only as his own little toy to please himself, but also as a wholesome lover to broadcast to the world. Peter Parker is mine. I belong to Peter Parker. His ass is mine. Touch him, you'll lose that whole fucking arm. Like a trophy he'd never tire of showing off, no matter how many people scoff him off. Peter Parker would be his greatest accomplishment and achievement. 

"But puddin'! Let me be the Quinn to your joker!" Deadpool skipped after him, now on the same level of ground as Peter. 

"Can't you take a hike?!"

"A hike? Sounds thrilling! Where would we go? I hear Alaska mountains is cool this time of year!" 

"God, Wade, please just leave me the hell alone!" Peter snapped at him loudly, turning to face the large Merc and shoved on his chest. 

"You are so fucking obnoxious! I'm sick of you following me! It was a one time thing and that is all it ever will be Deadpool! For fuck sake just leave me the hell alone!" Peter was now yelling at the costumed anti-hero who had been backed up into the wall at this point. The only sound heard now was Peter's panting breath as he glared into the white of Deadpool's mask, a shift in the fabric indicated he was smiling. 

"I love it when you get all heated up baby boy."

"Christ alive Deadpool! You fucking sick freak!"

"Freaky both here and in the sheets, of course you'd know all about that", he winked and Peter couldn't help the blush that cascaded over his entire face. 

He wants our dick. Exclaimed Yellow boldly. 

He wouldn't want your dick even if you were the last man in the world. Mocked White. 

Good point, harassment can only go so far you know. 

He hasn't blown the rape whistle yet. 

As long as he's eighteen we should be fine. 

He is eighteen right?

I'm sure he is. 

We've fucked worse. 

The hand is pretty bad. 

"Shut up!" Deadpool shook his head in attempt to rid the voices of Yellow and White. "What?" Peter scowled at him as he backed away. 

"Not you pumpkin, you keep talking because your voice is like listening to angels sing", Deadpool hummed in a sweet tone but Peter shook his head and backed away.

"Why?" Peter finally sighed.

"Why what, baby boy?"

"Just... Please stop", he diverged the question and meekly turned on his heel, continuing to walk towards his small studio complex.

Deadpool was overall stunned by his sudden change in attitude and he felt a little more somber as his mind replayed the mentally drained expression Peter momentarily flashed him. 

What was that? Yellow pondered 

Maybe we should check on him... Insisted White quietly. 

For once, I agree with you...

Maybe showing that you have... Something of a heart would help you...

GET INTO HIS PANTS FASTER! 

"Christ alive you two are fucking disgusting. For a second I thought you were being considerate", Deadpool snapped silently as he slowly stalked after Peter. 

Empty hopes. Yellow snickered

Empty hopes equals empty dreams, freak. White mocked. 

Deadpool climbed a series of walls and poles in order to reach Peter's window, knowing full well the teen would never let him in on his own accord. 

He snaked himself through the open window and looked around the semi familiar bedroom before walking over to the mattress and nestling himself into the covers, posing himself like Rose when she asked Jack to draw her naked body. 

At least Rose was actually attractive. Yellow giggled. 

"What are you doing in here?" Peter spoke when he saw Deadpool sprawled across his bed, assuming he was trying to look something of a sexy nature but he really looked pretty retarded with that costume. 

"Draw me like one of your French girls Jack", Deadpool hummed in a deep and silky voice and trailed a finger along his side, Peter trying really hard not to let his smile show. 

"Get out."

"I want you to finish what you were saying", Deadpool sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at Peter sternly. "Why what?"

"Dead..."

"Come on pumpkin, I'm all ears."

"Why... Why me? What is so great about me? Why do you have to have me?" Peter sighed out after staring at the man for about seven minutes. 

Deadpool certainly seemed taken aback by his question and he leaned back a bit, placing his hands on the surface of the mattress as he gleamed at the adorable frown that was reflecting from Peter's face. 

"You... Are the saddest motherfucker I have seen in a while. You know what it's like to feel alone, to feel unloved, to want acceptance and support. You know what it's like to be cast aside like you're nothing, like discarded trash. You and I are the same in that sense. You just want love, but it seems you're too afraid of commitment because of Spidey and you're scared of not showing up to what another person wants. You're scared of perfection, being the perfect person to another to impress them. You and I are similar in that sense. You understand what it's like and so do I. Two broken pieces can't be rid of the cracks but they can be glued back together to form a whole. A fucked up whole but still one piece all the same."

Peter felt pressure build behind his eyes and looked at the ground, trying not to allow the tears to fall. He didn't want Deadpool to see him cry.

"D-Dead..."

"You're so cool. You are this sexy yet adorable somersaulting ninja spider boy saving people from crime. Something I couldn't be if I wanted but you make me want to try. I want to be the person who fixes you, it seems cheesy and cliché but it's the truth. Everyone in all our universes knows that... I'm the freak. Even in this fanfiction I'm the freak but you make me feel less so", Deadpool looked towards the window. 

(I'm actually quite proud of myself for coming up with all that...)

"Wade..." Peter weakly whimpered and it was Deadpool's turn to look up at him in surprise. It was the first time he said his first name. His real name. 

Wade climbed to his feet and walked over to Peter, reluctantly draping his arms around the smaller male and drawing him close to his chest. Almost as if by instinct, Peter reciprocated the actions and hugged Wade back, nuzzling his face into his toned chest. 

Wade was silent. Everything was in standby, a momentary tranquility for both males. Wade's mind was at peace and he felt absolutely perfect with Peter pressed up against his chest, although crying, he was hugging him back, holding him like he was the most important thing in the world. Like he depended on him. 

Peter suddenly traced his palms up Wade's chest and pried the mask to expose Wade's scarred skin, standing on the tips of his toes to close the gap between their lips, sharing an innocent and pure kiss. 

Wade smiled and pulled Peter closer to himself, he wanted to feel Peter, every inch of Peter was like a holy ground any man or woman should be honored to tread. Every inch of skin was a silky delicacy that deemed the most kind of treatment.

Peter was the first to take the initiative and he unbuckled Wade's belt, demanding for just more closer. This fucking costume was blocking his skin from being graced by Peter's nimble and delicate fingers. 

Peter wanted to touch Wade. He wanted to feel every inch of his abused skin, he wanted to show that despite his harshly treated features, he was capable of tender compassion. Maybe this wasn't love, maybe it was. At that very moment in time, Peter had come to terms with the final decision that... He wanted to try. He was willing to open himself to Wade whom has proved himself to be more than a block head asshole.

By now he had inches the suit off Wade’s shoulders and lightly massaged his soft palms into the muscles of Wade’s shoulders. It was enough to cause the mercenary to let out gentle sighs, taking pleasure to this sweet and gentle touches. 

Wade liked it rough. He hardly, I’d ever, did anything gentle like this, with a intimacy and tenderness like what Peter was gesturing. Hell, the time they first did it, that was even rough and messy. But now, with both parties completely sober and filled to the brim with emotional conduct, rough seemed extremely inappropriate. 

“Are you sure?” Wade murmured softly against Peter’s moist and soft lips, feeling his soft fingertips trail along the rough skin of his arm. 

“Please”, was all Peter managed to say as he gingerly kissed Wade’s jawline, fluttering miniature pecks over the abused skin, hating the people that caused such destruction to such a broken angel. 

Wade stepped out of his suit, remaining in his boxers and allowed Peter to eye him down. The staring lasted for a while and soon it made Wade feel self conscious and timid. 

“It’s not fair”, Peter rose his hand to rest on the center of Wade’s scarred chest, a pout prominent on his adorable features. 

“Life isn’t fair”, Wade huffed and Peter looked up into his sad eyes before he stepped up and kissed Wade’s lips. 

Wade melted against the smaller male, feeling Peter remove his own shirt which broadcasted his smooth flesh, a good cluster of scars, new and old, littering his complexion. 

“Being a hero isn’t sunshine and rainbows...” Peter chuckled meekly as Wade traced his fingers over a few of the lines and marks. 

“Peter...”

“Wade...”

The sound of each other’s voices leaving the others lips was what sealed the night. Hearing the emotion drenched in just those simple names, was enough closure for both males. 

Peter Parker was Wade’s. 

Wade Wilson was Peter’s. 

They were each other’s greatest accomplishment and achievement. 

_________

I love Spideypool. I started this and I couldn’t stop. My HEART. 

~ShadowIsEm~


End file.
